Gravity of Love
by Wolfca
Summary: Part 3 of Hope Amidst the Chaos series. Coulson and Skye are trying to balance life between SHIELD and their son RJ. However when John Garrett returns much younger and more dangerous, Coulson's life is put in danger due to GH-325. Can the whole team and Coulson's family help save him before he's gone from them completely? Coulskye. Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I'm back with part 3 of the Hope Amidst the Chaos series. I was going to post this up in a few days' times but I've got another fic in mind for that (If any of you have seen my profile you may have seen it).

I hope you enjoy this story and leave plenty of reviews. Trust me; it'll keep lil RJ happy. Yes he is in this story as I think some of the reviewers from Castle of Glass thought he was such a cutie.

**Agents of SHIELD – Gravity of Love**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four months since FitzSimmons found the wall with the weird drawing engraved into the wall. Four months and no one knew who had done it. Footage of the area had shown nothing unusual, only Coulson leaving his room and returning a couple of hours later had been the only suspicious thing. Coulson had replied that he had gone to make himself a coffee and had jotted down some notes on the direction of where SHIELD was going now; he'd even shown them his notepad. They still weren't convinced and after a check-up with Simmons found him to be slightly tired but then he is a new parent along with Skye so yeah sleep patterns were going to be a little out for the pair for a while. Coulson was still under watch since the discovery but so far nothing had flagged him up for the person who had done the drawing. The only concern people had for him was his tiredness, and even though everyone offered to look after RJ for the pair so they could get a good night's sleep, they couldn't bring themselves to agreeing. Mainly because they still fretted over the little infant, amazed they had him but still a previous fear had sank in deep to the pair. It was on this day that they realised Coulson was late for a meeting. Skye decided she better go find him as it was very unusual for him to miss such a thing.

Coulson was in his office lying on one of the sofas there, one foot over the arm rest, the other on the ground. His head on the other arm rest, eyes closed in a light slumber. However Coulson wasn't alone, asleep on his chest was his four month old son, Robert James Coulson, or RJ for short. The little boy looked a lot like his father with his eyes and his smile; he already had short dark brown hair. RJ was also good with technology like his mom, though instead of hacking into things he was good at breaking it. Coulson had given up counting on the about of times he had given Fitz his iPhone to be repaired. Coulson had an arm over the back of his legs and his other hand was resting on his sons back. His sons head was resting on his collarbone peacefully asleep, till he took in a sudden big breath causing Coulson to snap open his eyes wondering what was harming his son. His son soon settled down again and Coulson put it down to a dream. Moving his hand that was on RJ's back he gently stroked his cheek and smiled at him amazed that he was given this opportunity in life. Thankfully Skye's pregnancy went ok, even though Simmons was fussing over the fact that they both had this mysterious experimental drug in both of them and she didn't know how it was going to affect Skye or the baby. Even though Coulson tried to tell her things seemed ok the first time around till Ward ended it and Skye was a mess worried and stressing because Coulson had been captured. Simmons then turned the argument back saying if he really believed that then why was he acting like the overprotective dad-to-be and as if everything around him was a weapon. May had walked in and simply stated that their training meant that anything around them could potentially be a weapon, even a cat in one was around.

Labour had been something Coulson was glad he was there for Skye but terrified at the same time as she kept threatening him and shouting at him for getting her into this situation. But once RJ was screaming his arrival to the world, Skye had suddenly switched moods and telling him how much she loved him and their little boy. He spoke to May about it afterwards even though he knew his friend had no such experience in child birth, and she explained it was the pain causing her to say things but Skye didn't mean it. Coulson hadn't realised how much sleep he would lose with a baby but his job had prepared him for the times when a mission left you with hardly time to sleep. However, even now with RJ sleeping most of the night and probably only getting up once or twice in the night, both parents were shattered and on catch up. It was why he had lain down on the sofa in the first place was to sleep along with RJ who seemed to like having a nap on his dad. Coulson didn't know what RJ's fascination was with his long scar on his chest but he use to find a hand would always be there. Coulson liked to think that even though his heart had been torn in half, he was still capable of loving not just the woman of his dreams but his son as well. Coulson only smiled as he felt his eyes drift closed again.

Skye didn't bother to knock as she knew RJ was with Coulson and didn't know when he would sleep. She opened the door a crack and peered inside to see the pair fast asleep. Carefully she got her phone out and took a photo before kneeling down beside them. Skye placed a hand over Coulson's that was on their sons back. Coulson took a deep breath as his blue eyes flew open to regard whoever may be trying to harm his son. Seeing it was Skye he calmed down instantly. Skye smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey easy there, we're in a Top Secret location, no one is going to harm him here." Skye told Coulson.

"Sorry. I can't help but be protective of him." Coulson replied looking down at their son who still slept.

Skye let out a small chuckle amazed at how much Coulson had changed after he had found out about her being pregnant.

"You know if I had known I was pregnant and told you before Pepper had her words with you, you would have said no about all of this." Skye tried to joke.

"Skye I would have still accepted this." Coulson replied a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm not saying that. After Pepper had her chat with you, you seemed ready. Would you have been this willing beforehand?" Skye asked.

Coulson knew where she was coming from.

"I don't know, probably more nervous as I wanted to wait a bit longer." Coulson replied much more lightly then when he spoke last, "I'm still trying to remember where we possibly were when this happened. I'm sure we were being extra careful all the time."

"I think it was when we finally decided to check out the real Tahiti and both of us went for that swim and ended up on a remote beach…" Skye began getting closer to him.

"Oh yeah I remember." Coulson had a smug smile on his face, "Guess it's magical after all."

Skye kissed him on the lips and as it went deeper, RJ whimpered alerting his parents he was waking up a little grouchy. They broke the kiss and Skye picked up the little boy to sort him out.

"Every time." Coulson mumbled under his breath.

"Hey we could always take up FitzSimmons offer on watching RJ for a couple of nights." Skye said to him clearly hearing his mumble.

"It's fine really. I'm a patient man." Coulson replied as he stood up to straighten his suit.

"Oh and your late for the meeting." Skye pointed out remembering why she had come looking for him.

"No I'm not; I've still got an hour." Coulson argued back.

"It's half past 9 Hun." Skye pointed out.

Coulson glanced at his watched and saw she was right.

"Oh, whoops. Guess I slept the hour away." Coulson replied looking around his desk for his meeting notes.

Skye looked at him and could tell he was annoyed with himself for this.

"Look, don't worry about it. They all understand that we're new parents still trying to find a balance." Skye tried to make him feel better.

"I know, it's just difficult. I'm trying to be Director, partner and father at the same time. My head is just a mess all the time right now." Coulson said as he threw himself down into his desk chair, his hand covering his eyes as he titled his head back.

Skye laid RJ down in his cot and went to stand behind Coulson, her hands on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles going from his shoulder to his neck earning her a contented sigh from his lips as his hand went from his brow down onto his desk, eyes still closed.

"Don't stop." Coulson muttered enjoying the feeling.

His office door knocked and Skye let him go as he pulled his chair closer to the desk having enjoyed Skye's touch a little too much.

"Come in." Coulson called out managing to keep his voice calm.

Coulson found his notes as the door opened and the rest of his team stood there glaring at Skye.

"I only just found him." Skye tried to defend himself.

May only raised an eyebrow as if to say _it really took you 20 minutes to find him._

"No look it's my fault. I'm sorry. I fell asleep…" Coulson began explaining.

"Look Phil its fine. You only had to say and we could have come here instead." May finished for him.

"Thanks." Coulson smiled amazed that his team was so supportive of him.

They all piled in and Coulson was glad his office in the Playground was much bigger than on the Bus so there was a seat for everyone. Skye had RJ on her lap and sat next to May. Trip was on the other side of her pulling silly faces at RJ, causing the youngster to smile and Coulson couldn't help the small smile on his face as RJ turned to push his face into Skye to try and hide his chuckle before turning back round to Triplett who pulled another silly face repeating the same procedure. FitzSimmons were also fascinated by RJ and chuckled as well. May turned to regard the little infant too. RJ seemed to realise that she was watching and he turned to face her. Everyone watched in amusement as to what May would do. Everyone seemed surprised when she pulled a silly face of her own and RJ didn't turn to hide his laughter instead he brought both hands up to cover his face and squealed with laughter. Seeing him like that, May offered to hold him and Skye gladly handed the youngster over.

"See the great thing about having a team is plenty of babysitters around you." Skye said to Coulson not bothered that everyone heard.

"Yeah we have all offered to help." Triplett added.

"We're kind of like his aunts and uncles." Simmons added.

"Yeah and he's our cheeky monkey of a nephew." Fitz added smiling.

Coulson could feel pride in his chest looking over his team and thinking how much they had started as a ragtag team of misfits before being thrown upside down with betrayal but now they were unified into a team and a family.

"And you know he'll be safe with us Phil." May added as she lightly bounced the happy boy on her knee.

"I still say Agents shouldn't be having relationships. This base wasn't designed to have children running around." Koenig voiced his opinion again.

Koenig was a stickler for the rules even if they were the old rules. Coulson knew it was handy to have that around as a permanent reminder of the rules he'd been living by for over 30 years of his life. However today Coulson really had had enough of Koenig telling him about this. Coulson tried pinching the bridge of his nose and count to ten but his temper was too high after that comment.

"Agent Koenig, I've just about had enough of you whining about that bloody stupid rule! Yes I know it was there for a reason but I'm in charge now and to be honest with you, I don't give a fucking damn about that rule! I'm happy to have Skye and RJ in my life! 30 plus years of my life have been dedicated to SHIELD and what the hell have I got to show for it?! A bloody great big scar down my chest and back where I was killed then resurrected again! If you don't like it you know where the door is!" Coulson snapped at the Koenig.

Coulson's chest was heaving as he couldn't believe he had snapped like that. Koenig left the office quite sheepish and quickly while the team still sat there in complete shock at the outburst. RJ let out a loud frightened cry, his arms raised to his ears in fright of his father's voice being so loud. May cuddled the little boy up as Skye went over to Coulson and placed a hand on his back. Coulson wanted to smash his head into the desk.

"I'm sorry everyone. I've just been so tired and stressed out I guess I just lost it. I'd better make it up to Koenig as well as you all and RJ." Coulson said as his eyes set on RJ who still cried his lungs out despite May's best efforts to console him.

Coulson got up and gave Skye an apologetic kiss and he knelt down in front of May to speak to RJ who was his biggest concern. Coulson never thought he could ever scare his son like that, but hearing him cry and his face was red he felt the stab to his heart that he had caused it. Coulson touched RJ's arm and the little boy seemed to recoil away from him.

"I'm sorry RJ I didn't mean to scare you." Coulson spoke as soothingly as he could but RJ didn't want to know.

RJ had clearly been spooked too much as he turned in May's arms away from his father and towards Skye. Skye came over and May was a little lost as she handed RJ back to his mom but knew Coulson was trying his best to apologise to him.

"We'll leave you three alone while I'll find Koenig and calm him down." May said to Coulson as she laid a supporting hand on his arm.

"Thanks Mel." Coulson said to her.

Everyone filed out leaving Coulson, Skye and RJ alone. Once the door was shut, Coulson broke down in tears as he tried once again to go near RJ who recoiled into his mother's arms away from him. Hurt, Coulson collapsed backwards on to the sofa. His head tilted back till it hit the back and a hand was bridged over one side of his face as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, god I keep saying sorry recently." Coulson cried out.

Skye sat down next him; RJ's cries had quietened to sniffles and only the occasional loud cry before having to take several breaths. Skye ducked under Coulson's raised arm as she carefully slid RJ from her shoulder and more onto Coulson. RJ still didn't seem too impressed with his father as he raised one arm covering his ear still. Tears still fell from Coulson's eyes as he wrapped an arm round him and held him to his shoulder where he kissed his forehead and rubbed his ear.

"It's ok, daddy wasn't shouting at you I promise." Coulson tried to console him once more.

RJ was still giving Coulson the dropped bottom lip and whimpers before rubbing his face onto Coulson's shoulder. Coulson ignored the mess left behind on his suit jacket as Skye smiled and grabbed an ever present tissue to clean most of it off. RJ's crying had tired him out as he had his arms to his sides and was now more willingly to stay in Coulson's arms letting out small huffed whimpers every now and then as he battled to keep his eyes open.

"Shh, go to sleep, its ok. Daddy's sorry for being the big bad monster." Coulson whispered to him and kissed his forehead once again.

RJ was settling down and his mouth was gently sucking on the lapel of his jacket. Skye watched him quietly for a few moments just to make sure he was asleep before picking him up and placing him in his bed. She turned to face Coulson who had already removed his jacket. It was then that Skye realised he hadn't been wearing his ties for a long time, possibly because RJ thought they were nice to grab and Coulson was probably in fear of being strangled by his baby boy. Skye returned and sat across his lap, Coulson's arms wrapped round her waist.

"Skye…" Coulson began.

Skye pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"Stop ok. You've said you're sorry more than once about this, now stop." Skye told him.

Coulson nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm not like this, this isn't me." Coulson said as he leaned forward placing his head on her shoulder.

Skye had her arms round his neck and managed to massage his shoulders once again.

"Hun stop, you said so yourself trying to balance out your life right now. I'd be lying if I said I was fine." Skye said to him.

Coulson shrugged his shoulders to get her to stop.

"Skye why didn't you say something?" Coulson asked feeling hurt that all this time he had been saying about himself he hadn't thought that Skye was struggling as she had kept saying she was fine and he didn't think she was lying.

"I didn't want to add any more weight to these shoulders of yours." Skye replied.

Coulson shuffled into the corner of the sofa and got Skye to sit between his legs as he placed his large hands on her shoulder as he returned her gesture and could feel she was really tense. He stopped massaging and rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms round her waist and leaned back into the sofa.

"I think we need a break. Just you, me and RJ." Coulson said to her as he kissed her neck.

"Who'll look after SHIELD?" Skye asked.

"Melinda can, I trust her judgement." Coulson replied as he thought about it.

Skye knew it was a tempting offer, very tempting. She rolled in his arms to tell him that they should do that only to find him fast asleep. Skye was angry for a moment but decided he needed his rest. She saw the frown still on his face and he gently stroked his brow till he loosened up and looked peaceful. Skye managed to get out of his arms which caused Coulson to let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

"Oh yeah, definitely like father like son." Skye commented as she looked between her sleeping boyfriend and her sleeping son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews (Alisha Winchester Collins, Ace, TheBlackWook and firerosedreamer67), I'm so glad so many of you enjoy lil RJ. Please keep the reviews coming.

Also I've posted the first chapter to a new AoS story where Agent Coulson is James Bond (Because seriously he is an American James Bond with the gadgets and cars – he just needs to get his girls lol) – please check it out and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

When Coulson next awoke he had no idea what time or day it was. Getting up from the sofa he walked over to check RJ and saw he wasn't there, feeling the panic rise he checked his adjacent bedroom, no one. He ran from his office and stopped at the dining hall when he saw his team and family sat down eating. Glad they were all save he walked in.

"It awakens." Skye joked.

"Very funny." Coulson joked back as he grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to Skye.

"Seriously you've been asleep for a whole day." Skye told him.

Coulson paused mid-bite into a slice of pizza and looked at everyone before putting the slice back on his plate so he could ask them.

"Really?" Coulson asked looking surprised he had done that.

"Truth." May replied before tucking into her own pizza.

Coulson looked confused trying to figure out how he had lost a day. Koenig walked in for dinner and seeing Coulson he froze for a moment before carrying on getting his food. He sat far away from Coulson still half expecting him and the team to snap at him still. Coulson spotted this and felt bad on top of all the confusion.

"Billy look I'm sorry for shouting at you." Coulson started to apologize.

"It's fine; really, I guess I just miss my own family, my brother Eric really." Billy replied sighing before taking in a deep breath and putting on a smile.

Billy was going to sit on his own but Coulson went over to him and told him to join them. Billy didn't feel he would fit in but Coulson convinced him to come over. Billy sat down with them and just watched as the team laughed and joked and ate in happiness. RJ was the center of attention currently sitting on Simmons lap. Unknowing to the scientists, RJ had spotted one of the drones on the table next to him and went to grab the little machine. Before his fingers could wrap round it he paused and looked around the table. He seemed to recognize his parents and gave a gummy grin at them. They both mouthed no but it was no use, the little machine was in his hand. The smile went as he brought it closer to himself and held it with both hands, frowning as he stared at the strange object. Coulson was worried he would hurt himself as he remembered the tiny blades were sharp and poked.

"Fitz, Sleepy needs rescuing." Coulson pointed out.

Fitz turned to face the little infant and saw the drone in his hand. The drone control panel was beside him and Coulson shook his head to him to not activate the rotors. Simmons knew she had to get RJ to let the drone go before Fitz had a heart attack and looking at his parents, them too.

"What you got there?" Simmons asked in a slightly higher pitch then normal voice.

RJ held the drone in one hand and held it out to her. Simmons held her hand flat and RJ dropped the tiny drone into her waiting hand. No harm done to anyone. RJ tried to clap but he couldn't quite get both hands to connect, more hand to arm along with a smile.

"Good boy." Coulson praised his son knowing it would help in the future, "Fitz no toys at the table."

Fitz just nodded defeated before flicking the drone on. RJ's eyes went wide as the drone came to life on Simmons hand. RJ reached out once more but the drone's AI made it dodge the small hand. RJ seemed amused as he tried to grab the tiny drone as it flew around.

"Oh good, now he's learning to play at the food table." Coulson groaned loud enough for all to hear.

Everyone was picking up on the tension, Skye placed a hand on his leg under the table but Coulson wasn't taking notice. Sleepy flew over to him and flashed his bright light at him before returning to entertain RJ who was already laughing. Coulson blinked a few times but ignored the rising anger when he saw everyone's faces. He grabbed a slice of pizza off his plate and went to leave. By the time he reached the door, Skye had caught up with him and pulled him out of view of everyone.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Skye asked him trying to keep her voice low but still anger there.

Coulson leaned against the wall and rubbed his face with both hands.

"I don't know, maybe I'm tired or stressed." Coulson replied as he tried to breathe some calm into himself.

"They aren't maybe's they are facts." Skye pointed out to him.

Coulson made a sarcastic face as if to say thanks.

"Seriously though you are mega cranky and you're having mood swings faster than that Lamborghini I drove. Sure you're not pregnant." Skye joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha very funny, but no. You?" Coulson asked back trying to joke but serious at the same time.

"No, I think we both know that isn't likely." Skye commented back as she leaned into him for a hug.

"Oh is this what this talk is about?" Coulson asked, the edge coming back.

Skye pulled away from him then clearly disappointed in him.

"What?! No. God Phil! I'm trying to figure out where my other half and father of our son has gone only to find he's been replaced with this jackass!" Skye snapped before realizing her voice might be a little too loud and pulled him further down the corridor.

Coulson folded his arms over his chest and looked at the ground, he was beginning to see why Fury remained alone all those years.

"Look Phil, FitzSimmons has offered to look after RJ for a couple of nights. I think we should take them up on the offer. Just so we can catch our breaths. I'm sure May wouldn't mind taking over the fort as well so you can leave the Director at the door." Skye offered to him.

Skye watched as his arms went limp and his shoulders sagged in defeat. When he looked up at her she could see the tiredness etched in his eyes. Skye leant into his frame and hugged him to her in fear he would fall. Coulson wrapped his arms round her and placed his forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't mean to be on edge with everyone." Coulson whispered to her.

Skye kissed the side of his neck hearing him moan into her shoulder.

"So FitzSimmons can look after RJ?" Skye asked him.

Coulson leaned back to look at her, his mouth open to reply when the alarms blared. Letting her go he ran off to the command area while she waited for Simmons to hand her RJ. Everyone else got up from the dining hall and followed, thankfully RJ wasn't too bothered by the loud noise, more curious where it was coming from. Skye felt sorry for her son instantly then, the only noises and life he would really know was alarms and grey concrete walls.

When everyone walked into the large command area, Coulson had already turned the alarm off and was loading up the cause for concern onto the big screens.

"It can't be!" Coulson seemed alarmed as he stared at the screen.

"What's all this about?" Triplett asked.

"I modified the SHIELD program to scan all cameras and had them looking for known HYDRA agents with data we had on file. Guess it found one." Skye explained standing next to Coulson.

"So what has Grumpy worked up?" Trip said pointing at Coulson.

Coulson gave him a glare before looking back at the screen.

"A dead man returned." Coulson said as he stared at the image hoping it was a fake.

"Seems to be a popular theme this resurrection business." Trip continued joking.

"Only thing is, John Garrett can't be brought back to life when I vaporized him to nothing." Coulson replied.

"What?!" Everyone shouted looking back at the image of the man trying to figure out of Coulson really had lost the plot.

"Skye can you verify when this image was taken? I think the program is wrong." Coulson asked as he kept staring at the image.

Everyone could hear the shakiness in his voice knowing something was wrong and hoped it was the computer. Skye typed a few buttons and confirmed it is only a few minutes old.

"That's impossible." Coulson said clearly still in shock.

"How so?" May asked him.

"John Garrett is a few years older than me not decades younger! Seriously how can he be alive again?" Coulson was baffled and wanted answers immediately.

He found the location and it was in an industrial estate in London, England.

"I want us heading there as soon as possible!" Coulson ordered as he headed out the room to get ready himself.

Everyone did as they were told and headed for the Bus. Skye wanted to go as well, mainly to watch Coulson, but she had RJ to think about too. Billy approached her.

"Look I can look after him while you go. I don't know what is up with Coulson but you seem to be the only one to get through to him. Please it would be an honor to look after RJ." Billy spoke to her.

Skye trusted Billy and knew that RJ would be safe here but this would be the first time she had been away from him. Coulson appeared behind her in a full suit.

"Skye stay here with RJ." Coulson told her as he sorted out a cuff button.

"Wait Billy has offered to watch him while I come with you." Skye told him.

Coulson looked between Skye and RJ then to Billy and back as if weighing up the offer.

"Maybe we can finish our discussion on the Flight over." Skye added.

"Ok, ok, but you guard him with your life Agent Koenig." Coulson warned him.

"Oh believe me he'll be safe with me sir." Billy replied as he held his hands out for RJ.

Skye gave RJ a hug and kiss before handing him over. Coulson also said a goodbye to him. They got halfway down the hall when RJ started crying obviously knowing his parents were going away causing them both to pause.

"He'll be fine. Go you two, Hydra is on the lose." Billy called after them before they could turn around.

May was waiting on the ramp, the rest of the team already on board and when she saw both Skye and Coulson coming onto the plane she knew she would have to take off quick before one or both changed their minds. Skye carried on walking up to the main living deck leaving Coulson and May on the ramp next to the SUV, Lola was left in the hangar.

"It's hard but he's safe and you know it. This is why agents didn't really allow families." May told him as she went to walk away.

"I know Mel, but come on, you telling me if you had the chance you would throw that away after everything we have gone through?" Coulson asked her.

May didn't reply not sure what her answer would have been as she headed for the cockpit. Coulson headed for his office once he was behind the closed door and behind his desk he picked up a pen and started to draw the damn lines and circles. Once he calmed himself down from his thoughts, or at least getting them straight he put the pen down. Keeping calm was his only defense against this. He was determined to keep it under control and figure it out for himself.

-AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS- AoS-

In the abandoned warehouse, Garrett was smirking which unnerved Grant Ward. Ward was still baffled how it was that the man was still alive and in front of him looking the same age as him. Garrett noticed and smiled at him as if they were old friends.

"Look what's not to understand? I knew there was a chance I would die before the end so with Raina's help I cloned myself. With some differences." Garrett told him.

Ward still kept some distance from the man. His thoughts were a little jumbled as Coulson's words still haunted him. What was he without Garrett? When Garrett was killed by Coulson, Ward thought it was natural to take over operations but when they came crashing down and he was thrown in jail he expected them to bust him out. When nothing happened he found he was alone again, and alone was where he worked best. Garrett knew everything; apparently part of the plan was a memory transfer to his clone.

"What differences? You're younger so what?" Ward asked his arms folded across his chest.

"My DNA has the GH drug and centipede serum already in it." Garrett replied proud of that fact.

"Great, instant nut." Ward commented as he pushed off the wall he was leaning and went to walk away to check if Coulson was coming.

Garrett didn't like that comment and found that he was questioning Wards loyalty.

"Thought you'd be happy to have your mentor back." Garrett said to him.

"Yeah it's great to see you John." Ward replied over his shoulder.

"What's up? Killing an unborn child make you go soft?" John shouted after him.

Ward paused before continuing on his walk.

"It wasn't yours so what does it matter?" John called after him not really caring who the father was, but if it had been ward they would have gotten Skye a lot more easily.

"Nope it was Coulson's but…" Ward turned before being interrupted.

"Say that again. Phil was the father?" John asked his manic look dropped to a face of shock.

"Yeah that's right. Didn't know they were sleeping with each other till he told me." Ward replied looking down not wanting to think about.

Garrett looked around and noticed a discarded metal bar.

"It would have been like me." Garrett muttered too quietly for Ward to hear.

Picking it up silently he went towards Ward.

"You know, you've failed me for the last time boy." Was the last thing Ward heard before his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks once again to the reviews (Alisha Winchester Collins, firerosedreamer67 and guest reviewer) they mean a great deal to me.

**Chapter 3**

Coulson was still in his office, it still felt weird to go wondering around the Bus after all this time away from it staying within the concrete confines of the Playground. They were halfway to England when he heard the knock on his door. Looking up to see who it was he was glad he had hidden away the drawings. He smiled when he saw it was Skye.

"You ok?" She asked her voice full of concern knowing she hadn't really seen him since they had boarded.

"Worried, you?" Coulson replied as he leaned back into the chair.

"Same. I'm missing him already." Skye replied as she sat down on the sofa bed hugging herself.

Coulson stood up and joined her pulling her into his own arms.

"I know I miss RJ too. But he'll be fine, he's with Koenig." Coulson tried to reassure her.

Skye just nodded as she sank into his embrace.

"I've been thinking of leaving SHIELD to raise RJ away from the base. When those alarms blared it pained me to realise that this was his life, concrete walls and alarms." Skye voiced her worries.

"I know what you mean. It makes me wish my father and mother was alive for advice." Coulson admitted.

"I've got no one to fall back on either. It's why I'm amazed we've done as well as we have but I want to give RJ a childhood I never had." Skye said as she curled up further into Coulson.

"I know I do too." Coulson whispered into her ear as they settled more onto the sofa with Coulson having a leg on the sofa the other on the floor with Skye between his legs.

"I just wish we could give him a better home then a bunker." Skye said as she always imagined bringing up a family in a house.

"Maybe I'll get a log cabin in the middle of nowhere and retire. Or maybe Stark has a house somewhere we can have." Coulson said to her understanding her concerns.

"Are you being serious or joking?" Skye asked.

"Both. It's the risk of being a SHIELD agent. Nowhere is safe but at least here we are close to people who will help us and defend RJ." Coulson replied.

Skye just nodded her head hoping they were doing the right thing.

"Life will get better. Just give me time to sort things out, please." Coulson said to her sensing her doubt.

They were interrupted by May walking into the room. She still never knocked and had caught the pair in all states of undress, this was at least a first they were both clothed and not up to something other than a cuddle. Even Skye remained where she was leaning her back into Coulson's chest.

"Yes Mel?" Coulson asked.

"Phil we have a bit of a problem. Maria just contacted me and said Talbot is in the country having a conference meeting with the other high ranking military leaders. She advises we avoid London airports for the time being seeing as Talbot is still being a pain about SHIELD." May told him.

"Is there anywhere else we can land at?" Coulson asked knowing it was more time being wasted.

"There are two military bases big enough to take a normal C-17 on their runway, one in Hampshire and one in Wiltshire. However we don't need the runway as such. Maria has a contact in Hampshire that can hide us and get us away without anyone knowing." May said to him.

"Ok, guess we have no choice in the matter." Coulson sighed wishing they had free reign once again.

May nodded as she walked out leaving the pair to their thoughts. Coulson and Skye stayed where they were in silence for the last few hours of flight. Once they landed, they thanked the personnel as they took both of the Lexus SUV's off the ramp. Coulson left Lola back in her spot in the hangar in the Playground. May, Coulson and Skye rode in the first SUV while Triplett and FitzSimmons were in the other. After 15 minutes they were on the main motorway into London. It took a little over an hour to reach the industrial area where Garrett was last seen. Skye and FitzSimmons were asked to stay with the vehicles, even though Skye protested till Coulson said one of them needed to stay alive for RJ and she reluctantly went over to the scientists. Fitz sent the retrievers off as Coulson, May and Triplett geared up and checked their comms. They headed inside together, checking corners and signaling for them to move forward. Fitz reports that a retriever is picking up something. They head there they can hear groaning as they approach. Weapons drawn they slowly advance on the person lying face down on the floor clad in black. It didn't take them long to recognize it was Ward. Ward awakens groggily and rolls over in time to see three handguns pointed at him. Ward blinks to clear his vision to realize its Coulson, May and Triplett.

"I surrender." Ward slurs a little with his words his eyes still not quite focusing.

Triplett holsters his weapon and bends down to examine the stricken HYDRA traitor.

"Sir, he's got a pretty serious head injury, definite concussion." Triplett tells Coulson.

Coulson lets out a sigh as he looks around them.

"Fine arrest him and head back to the team, May go with him. Any trouble and you handle it." Coulson told her knowing May never did fully vent out all her anger on him.

May is reluctant to leave Coulson on his own in the warehouse but agrees with him and helps Triplett half walk half drag Ward out. The retrievers are still flying around and when one is shot down and Coulson hears the echo of the shot. Coulson heads off in the direction of the shot determined to find the imposter. Further and further he runs into the complex and once he realizes he's too far in, he soon realizes he is very much alone with this imposter. Back up is a good few minutes away. If he had to face Garrett now by the time the team arrived he would possibly be dead.

"Stupid rookie mistake." Coulson mutters as he keeps going.

Coulson hears a laugh he knows instantly as Garrett's. He looks around but the industrial buildings could be bouncing the sound from anywhere.

"It's good to see you again Phil. You've been very busy since last we met." Garrett taunts Coulson.

"Show yourself imposter. I know I killed you John." Coulson yells out.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do to a friend was it?" Garrett calls back.

"HYDRA are not my friends." Coulson growls out.

Coulson doesn't hear Garrett's voice anymore as he keeps searching.

"I hear you got the young girl pregnant Phil." Garrett's voice says and the hairs on the back of Coulson's neck rise as if the voice was coming from behind him.

Turning he sees nothing but hears more laughing.

"It's a shame what that idiot boy did. That child and I would have been the same." Garrett taunts.

Coulson knows it's a taunt but he can't help the anger rising with it.

"He'll never be like you!" Coulson yells back.

"He? Hmm, according to my information Ward killed a daughter." Garrett seems amused at this.

Coulson pauses, they never found out about their first child. Simmons apparently knew so it must have been on her report that Miles hacked. Coulson swears knowing he's just revealed to an enemy he has another child.

"Phil I'm impressed. Not once but twice. Maybe I'll say hi one day soon." Garrett taunts him as he shows himself to Coulson.

Coulson freezes, Garrett was stood only a few feet away from him and looked to be early thirties.

"Surprised?" Garrett asks as he stands there as if showing off.

"How?" Coulson asks as he lowers his gun too baffled to keep the instruction of aiming going to his arms.

"You'll see." Is all Garrett says before lifting a small handgun and firing.

The dart struck Coulson in the chest, his fingers quickly grabbing the metal shaft and removing it knowing it was already too late. Whatever substance was in it was already in his system. He wanted to take a step towards Garrett but stopped. He suddenly collapsed to the ground in a seizure, writhing around in pain, gurgling as he could feel something watery come up to his mouth. He rolled onto his stomach but couldn't stop it as the white liquid spew from his mouth, spraying the ground. He was frozen to the spot only his wide eyes darted around but it wasn't the white sprayed ground he was seeing.

"You see it now don't you Phil? The universe?" Garrett asked.

Before Coulson could answer he fell to his side, unconscious. Garrett moved towards him but he heard Coulson's team calling for him. Smiling he left Coulson where he was knowing he was going to cause chaos for them. He was gone by the team found him. Skye reached him first and noted the dart in his hand and the white liquid on the ground and round his lips.

"What is that stuff?" Skye asked worried as she knelt behind him and rolled him into her lap to touch his neck for a pulse.

"I have no idea but I'll take a sample plus that dart." Simmons replied as she got to work.

"I've got a pulse!" Skye said as she pressed her fingers to his pulse point on his neck.

"Let's get him out of here." May said as Triplett and Fitz arrived with the SUV's.

Fitz packed his last retriever away. Skye had a hand on Coulson's forehead.

"Jemma, I think he's burning up." Skye asked feeling a little worried.

Simmons placed a hand on Coulson's forehead and then the back of his neck.

"We need to get him back to the Bus fast and get his temperature down now!" Simmons ordered.

Triplett, May and Fitz helped carry the unconscious Coulson to the SUV, lying him across the back seats. Skye climbed in with him as May took off. The rest of the team climbed into the last remaining one as they rushed back to the Bus. Coulson was stirring and mumbling incoherently as a sweat appeared on his skin. Skye was fighting to keep him still.

"May, he's becoming delirious I think." Skye said as she fought to hold both of Coulson's arms down.

May looked in the rearview mirror and could see he was thrashing about and even in the shaky mirror could see the sweat pouring off of him. May checked the temperature inside the car and already had the air conditioning on full blast but decided to give it a boost and hit the max air conditioning button. It was cold enough that she was shivering but to Coulson it wasn't making a blind bit of difference.

"Simmons Coulson is sweating and clearly delirious. Air Conditioning is doing nothing for this fever." May reported to her comms.

"Don't stop it. It could be the only thing slowing it." Simmons barked back.

"Wasn't planning on it." May replied as she swerved round the traffic gunning the SUV down the motorway.

They made it back to the base and the personal on the gate opened the gates and already radioed down to the hangar and second gate that they were racing in, lights and sirens on. May drove the SUV up the ramp nearly taking out the lab doors again. Triplett parked beside them as he rushed out the door and helped get Coulson out of the car. Coulson's suit was soaked through with sweat as they looked at him and it seemed they had just pulled him out of the swimming pool.

"Put him in the cage! Fitz lower the temperature to freezing!" Simmons ordered.

They left Ward tied up in the back of the second SUV as May and Triplett dragged a struggling Coulson up the spiral stairs with difficulty and then into the cage. By the time they had laid him down in the cage Triplett became very worried, Coulson's skin was dry.

"Simmons we need to get this temp down now! He's stopped sweating." Triplett yelled as he slammed the door shut.

They watched the screens as Coulson's temperature still rose degree by degree. Simmons knew she had to get this fever to break soon as the human body couldn't take much more heat before death.

"Fitz drop into the minus now." Simmons told him.

"But…" Fitz went to argue.

"No buts do it! He'll die otherwise." Simmons told him and sure enough Fitz lowered it even more.

Skye was pacing watching the screens and fighting the urge to run in there.

"You're going to give hypothermia instead!" Fitz shouted not liking this.

They watched as Coulson's temperature dropped agonizingly slowly before finally going below one hundred.

"That's it Fitz! Bring it back to zero." Simmons told him.

The team could only watch and hoped it didn't rise again. It dropped a little more before Coulson was gasping for breath and trying to wake up. Skye couldn't wait any longer as she ran into the cage to his side and held him. He was trying to shake her off, his vision was still screwy after what he had seen and he shouted something that wasn't English or any language anyone had heard.

"AC it's me it's Skye. Come back to me." Skye murmured into his ear.

Recognition passed over his eyes before he tentatively reached out and cupped her face.

"Skye?" Coulson asked still not sure.

Skye was in tears as she flung herself on him for a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm here." Coulson gasped.

Simmons rushed to his side to check his vitals as Triplett managed to convince Skye to back off as his passed a bottle of cool water to Coulson who sank the bottle.

"You've still got a fever but I think we can manage this now. Once you can walk we'll take you to lab for testing. But keep drinking; you lost a lot of fluid sir." Simmons ordered him as she handed him some paracetamol to take with the water to start helping with the fever.

Coulson struggled to stay sitting up so Trip helped drag him to the wall where he could lean against it. Trip placed a few more bottles near him and decided to leave Coulson and Skye alone for a bit. Coulson tried to swallow the pills but he was so tired and weak it was a struggle and took most of a bottle to finally get them to go down. He still felt as if his head was spinning and every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that alien drawing. Skye was in tears and it took a lot of his already drained energy to get her to sit next to him.

"I can't open the bottle." Coulson breathed out as his head flopped onto her shoulder.

Skye tried to laugh at that as she opened another bottle for him.

"Feel strong enough to move? We've got a prisoner to put in here." Skye asked him.

"Give me another minute." Coulson replies as he takes another long gulp of water before testing his strength.

Coulson is very shaky as he uses the wall to support himself. Skye helps hold him up as well as they stagger out of the cage. They make it to the longue area before Coulson feels his legs go weak and promptly falls down dragging Skye down with him. May pokes her head round the corner from the cargo hold door and sees Skye trying to stand up and Coulson groaning on the floor.

"Don't you two ever learn?" May quips at the pair.

"It's not what you think." Skye replied quickly.

"It's not Mel. I was trying to rush and it didn't work." Coulson groans from the floor.

"Do you want a digger with that hole you keep digging?" May jokes back as she walks over to them.

"Mel! Not that sort of rush!" Coulson yells as he manages to lean against the sofa.

May only laughs as she helps Skye haul him up onto the sofa properly.

"I'll let Simmons know you're up a bit." May tells him as she walks away.

Coulson is grateful to be sitting on something more comfy as he continues to drink water with Skye sitting next to him a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Triplett walks through escorting Ward to the cage. Coulson and Skye watch him with a wary eye expecting him to do something but they notice he doesn't even attempt to make eye contact with them. Instead he watches the floor knowing the route like the back of his hand. Once he's locked away Triplett joins them in the longue area.

"How you feeling sir?" He asks Coulson.

"A bit better. I have no idea what Garrett darted me with." Coulson replies as he tries to play it all through his head again.

"Simmons is working on it sir, we'll figure it out." Triplett tells him as he heads down to the lab to assist FitzSimmons.

Coulson sighs as he lets his eyes close for a moment, but the moment he does all he sees is the alien language as if it's carved into the back of his eye lids. Coulson tries to calm his mind down thinking about Skye and RJ and even fantasize them in a place hidden away with no danger and they are all laughing but the language doesn't go away like normal. Coulson gets the feeling that whatever Garrett has done to him, he's lost his sense of control over this and the team is going to find out his secret before long.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to my two reviewers (Alisha Winchester Collins and firerosedreamer67). Has this story lost interest already? That's upsetting and upsetting for lil RJ.

This chapter is probably not for the light-hearted people, lil RJ is very upset.

**Chapter 4**

When Coulson awoke a couple of hours later Simmons was already waiting there to check him over finding he was fine if still a little dehydrated but keeping up drinking fluids and he'll be ok. They heard the call from the Command Centre and Skye thought it would be Koenig asking what to do with RJ. Coulson stood up still a little unsteady on his feet and wandered towards the area too. In fact the whole team seemed to be heading there except May who was piloting the plane. They had all been joking about what trouble RJ could have gotten himself up to and when Coulson tapped the flashing red SHIELD logo expecting to see a distraught Koenig trying to deal with a four month old, he was shocked to see Garrett on the other end holding RJ.

"Hello Phil. Look what I found." Garrett said as he held RJ in his arms.

Triplett bolted from the area to tell May to hurry back to base. RJ clearly didn't like Garrett as he was crying his lungs out but unfortunately he couldn't get away. He was leaning away from him and trying to look behind him, one arm out stretched trying to grab something. They could only guess he was reaching for Koenig who was off screen.

"Put him down!" Coulson growled out.

RJ recognized the voice and turned towards the screen and could obviously see him and tried to grab him through the screen not understanding why he hadn't grabbed him yet.

"You know Phil, he's definitely a mini you." Garrett said as he turned RJ round to face him which caused an even louder scream from the infant.

"Put him down now! Or I swear I will..." Coulson growled out again.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? That didn't work so well last time and seriously Phil. You'd murder someone in front of a child, what sort of a monster has that woman turned you into?" Garrett sneered before cutting the feed.

"I want to know how he found us and I want to know now!" Coulson barked as he looked between Skye and Fitz.

They both got to work and tried to ignore the bite behind his voice. Skye was terrified to think Garrett had RJ and felt guilty that she was adamant she come along. Coulson stormed towards the cage and it wasn't till he was outside the door that he rounded on Simmons who was trying to tell him to calm down.

"Simmons, go help Fitz and Skye or disappear into the lab! Once I've gotten payback on that son of a bitch then I'll calm down!" Coulson yelled at her before opening the cage door.

Fitz was by her side an arm round her shoulder as he led her away to cry. Skye felt sorry for the team, they were only trying to help but Coulson was snapping at them. She understood his concern but he could be a little friendlier about it.

"Is the war over?" Triplett asked from the galley as he peered round the corner.

"I'm afraid not till we get RJ safe. I should have stayed at the base." Skye replied before breaking down in tears afraid for her son.

Triplett ran to her and hugged her and told her to not feel guilty. Inside the cage, Coulson slammed the door shut and didn't give Ward a moment before Coulson's fist smashed into his jaw sending him flying off the chair and to the floor with a split lip. Ward guessed he had worse coming.

"How did you find us?!" Coulson demanded.

"What?" Ward stammered out before he was hauled to his feet and thrown backwards into a wall.

"How did you find where we were? I've just had a nice little chat with your buddy who has somehow managed to infiltrate our base." Coulson explained.

"Look I don't know. Maybe he was looking for Bus suddenly appearing, I don't know." Ward answered him.

Coulson was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Ward wouldn't have guessed that only a few hours ago he was almost dying with a fever.

"Look I'm being serious. Since he came back I was never told anything except follow." Ward told him.

"Oh and just like the good little dog you did as you were told!" Coulson snapped back not buying it.

"I know you still don't believe me no matter how many times I repeat it but I don't know how he found you. Not even I could find you after I saw you at Hammer Industries. I was just as shocked to see you two there as Skye was seeing me there." Ward told him choosing to stay sitting on the floor.

Coulson just shook his head in disbelief and stormed out of the cage. Skye was coming towards him and noticed him fall to his knees. Skye rushed to his side to help him up and could feel him shaking.

"Go lie down. You're in a state and not going to be any good to anyone. Poor Simmons is crying her eyes out due to your outburst and I'm going to follow suit again soon if you keep being an ass to your team!" Skye scolded him.

Coulson took a few shaky breaths as he turned and saw she was just as distressed as he was about it all. This wasn't just his son but her son too that was in trouble. Nodding he sulked off upstairs officially told off. Once there he shut the door and sat at his desk. He couldn't stop himself from picking up the pen and drawing that alien language once more. He tried to use his self-control that had worked in the past, now it seemed he had none. Whatever Garrett had injected him with, the team would find out his secret soon enough.

Skye still hadn't figured out how Garrett had found the Playground and the occasional shake from the plane wasn't helping. Skye decided to check in with May as to the cause. The plane shook again and Skye moved faster joined by Coulson who was also coming to investigate the shaking. Once they reached the cockpit they saw May was struggling with the controls. Coulson jumped into the co-pilot seat.

"What do I do?" Coulson asked.

"Grab the stick and follow my movements. I've been over burning the engines and she's rebelling against me." May told him.

Coulson did as he was told and he could feel the vibrations through the control. Skye noticed Coulson hadn't strapped his harness on so leaned over his shoulder and strapped him in before strapping herself down in too. May flicked a switch for the intercom.

"Buckle up this is going to be a rough landing." May warned.

Coulson hadn't flown an aircraft and a car didn't count here but at least he knew May and her movements as he matched her move for move, taking some of the strain as the controls vibrated. They both had a hand on the thruster controls and edged them back slowly as they descended. The plane seemed to be lurching and jumping, the engines were clearly strained.

"VTOL?" Coulson asked.

"Too much strain. It's going to have to be the old fashioned way. Hit the landing gear button." May instructed.

Coulson found the button and hit it. There was the quiet whir of the doors opening and the gear dropping and locking into place. Coulson felt they were coming in too fast and clearly so did May. Flicking a switch and changing the thruster controls, the Bus was now flying in reverse thrust. A double bang rocked the plane.

"What was that?" Skye asked alarmed.

Coulson checked out his windows and could see black smoke either side.

"It's ok we've still got four more engines." Coulson reported praying silently that they made it down safely.

The runway was ahead and the hangar doors open.

"May this runway looks a little short?" Coulson said looking alarmed as he tried to calculate the length needed to stop.

May ignored his comment as between them they brought the plane lower. A screech from the tires and a hard jolt as the rear wheels hit the tarmac and bounced a little. Skye and Coulson were glad they were strapped in as the jolt would have sent them sprawling out of their seats. May gritted her teeth as she could feel the wings shuddering. Coulson's eyes went wide as he could see the hangar coming up fast. May kept the plane in max reverse thrust and was glad when it started slowly dramatically. The end wall loomed in the cockpit window and Coulson sat up slightly to see the tip of the nose had missed it by a few feet. The four remaining engines roared and as Coulson looked out of his window he saw a mini vortex coming out of the front of the still running engines as the plane slowly backed up. Coulson let go of the controls as May began shutting down the engines. They bolted for the exit and felt sorry for the green looking pair of scientists. Triplett was grinning as if that was the best ride ever.

"Sorry May I was at the far end of the Bus otherwise I would have come up and help pilot." Triplett said to her as she followed Coulson and Skye.

"It's ok, I had Coulson's help." May replied as she checked her weapons.

They all turned to look at Coulson who looked relieved to be on the ground but thrilled he had just flown a plane. Skye was even nodding her head behind him so they knew it wasn't a lie. However the look dropped as the ramp lowered and Coulson ran off into the base determined to find his son. Skye followed him, May and Triplett weren't too far behind. Lastly FitzSimmons got out of the harness and followed much slower not trusting their stomachs right now. Coulson ran straight to Koenig's office and opened the door. RJ was heard screaming his lungs out and looking very red from crying for so long and his voice sounded sore too. The sight that greeted him nearly made him throw up. He quickly spun and caught Skye by her midriff and pushed her back hoping he had stopped her from seeing the nightmare.

"RJ!" Skye screamed loud enough to deafen Coulson.

Coulson motioned for her to stay while he went inside. The floor was covered in blood that had clearly been there a good while. Koenig's office was trashed and Coulson spied him in the middle of the floor unconscious. Struggling in his arms was his little boy also covered in blood. Coulson walked in and picked him ignoring the blood now on his suit as he checked him for injuries and found none. He walked out carefully not wanting to slip on the slick red carpet. Once outside he handed RJ to Skye and went to return for Koenig. Triplett followed him as May and Simmons took RJ aside and checked him over. Skye stripped his clothing off trying to get as much of the blood off of him as possible. Triplett and Coulson dragged Koenig out of the office.

"Get Ward, I want to know why that sick bastard did this!" Coulson snarled.

May made sure Skye was ok and went off to get him.

"RJ is fine, little sore throat but once he's cleaned up and knows he's safe, he'll be ok. The blood isn't from him." Simmons tried to reassure the two frightened parents.

They both nodded their thanks as Triplett and Simmons got to work on assessing Koenig. Thankfully there was a bathroom opposite so Coulson opened the door and kicked a door wedge under it so he could still hear what was happening as he helped Skye clean up their son. May returned with Ward and she watched him fully. His expression was shock like he didn't know anything and a small part of her wanted to believe him but this was Ward who had tricked them for months that he was a friend to them all. Ward also seemed shocked when he saw Koenig starting to groan and come to. He was sure he had killed him. Hearing water splash and the scared whimpers of a child he turned towards the bathroom and between Coulson and Skye he spotted the little baby being cleaned up. May slapped his shoulder to make him look away before escorting him to a cell deciding Coulson could interrogate him later.

"Whose baby was that?" Ward asked May.

May remained silent. Ward thought about it and how old the baby looked. He doubted it was Skye's; Coulson wouldn't have let her into Hammer Industries that night if he had known. But then if he did the math it was possible Skye didn't know at the time. He decided to voice his opinion and watch May's reaction.

"It's Coulson and Skye's isn't it?" Ward asked as he looked over his shoulder.

May was good, really good but then they were both trained the same and he noticed the faint expression that confirmed he was right.

"He looks like Coulson." Ward commented.

"So? What you going to do about it? Throw another grenade?" May final spoke and the hint of controlled anger in her clipped reply was enough to tell ward to drop the subject.

May threw him into a cell and locked the door, letting out a shaky breath. May really didn't like being round Ward again but her feeling were nothing to what Coulson and Skye must be going through seeing RJ in the middle of that room of blood. When she returned to them, RJ was still trying to cry but his throat was clearly hurting too much making him want to cry more. Skye was holding him close to her and Coulson trying to hold him too as well as Skye as RJ wanted both parents at once but it seemed an impossible task. May watched them and noticed that the hand that wasn't touching RJ was limp by his side and shaking visibly. Looking at his face he seemed almost white if not grey. Before May could ask if he feeling ok, the team could only watch in horror as the older agent collapsed to the ground. Simmons was by his side checking his pulse and breathing. He was alive.

"Jemma what happened?" Skye asked fully concerned and completely frightened.

"I think it's everything that has happened, he'll wake up eventually. Just never thought I'd see Agent Coulson faint from stress in my life." Simmons replied.

Koenig was awake and leaning against the wall, he had cuts and bruises to his face and a broken arm as well as possibly some broken ribs. Triplett went to help him move to medical but he swatted him away.

"No, no, help Coulson first. He's more important than me." Koenig told him.

Triplett knew he had to do what Koenig said as he couldn't treat someone who refused it. Eventually they managed to get Coulson to his bed and some infant paracetamol into RJ to help his throat. Skye lay down next to Coulson with RJ between them. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she was so worried for the two important in her life. She didn't like seeing Coulson like this; he looked dead with his pale skin. RJ soon went to sleep feeling safe once more and Skye kissed them both before crying herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, kaylinthehuman, akgerweck, mynameisagent and Ace for the reviews. I hope people are still enjoying this story as it seems people are drifting away.

Also I've possibly got a prequel story in mind which will take place after the episode 1x20 Nothing Personal and before my first story Iridescent to fill in the blank space and explain the timeline and such. If you are interested then please mention it in the review and if there is enough interest then after this story I'll get to work on it

Please leave a review as they mean a whole to me

**Chapter 5**

The corridors were like white metal, smooth curves and walls, almost surgical. The floor was polished black not quite metal, not quite marble either. Still Coulson was being led through these halls till he was standing in a very dark room; the only light was the holograms and the blinking of computer lights around him. One of the holograms seemed familiar and as he looked closer he saw it was the same as what was on the wall of the storeroom. He could feel his pulse race at this realization then noticed the other glow of light that filled the room was from the large viewport of glass, when he stepped closer it wasn't glass at all and guessed it was some sort of shield. The globe outside was blue and green with spots of white and yellow browns. Concentrating on the patterns of the colors and Coulson couldn't believe he was looking at his own planet from space. The writing had something to do with Earth; the alien was sent to Earth, for what reason he didn't know.

An alarmed blared round the ship and the blue alien occupants seemed to be getting ready for battle, turning back to Earth, he saw a ship appear in front of them. It was elongated with pale green and brown segmented plates going towards its engines at the back, a green energy glow seemed to come from the viewports, much different to the blue glow from this ship. Looking back round the blue aliens were frantically moving around obviously trying to call for help. Coulson turned back to the attacking ship to see a bright green bolt strike the ship and the whole viewport exploded in sparks of white that blinded him causing him to scream.

When the light faded he was back in the Playground his chest searing in pain from his scar. Reaching up to touch it he all but screamed again when the first thing his fingers touched was his own torn beating heart. Looking down he was shirtless and his scar had been cut open and was held open by some invisible force. Visible in the gap was own struggling beating heart. Blood covered the floor of the corridor and it was Skye's scream that made him look up and see Garrett holding RJ. Garrett looked like as if he was some sort of half blue alien half human but tainted with something black, as organic boney spikes jutted out of his elbows and claws for fingers. Garrett seemed to sneer at him before pointing at Skye. Coulson turned and saw she looked the same but was trying to fight it.

"We're all the same! Monsters!" Garrett told him.

Coulson now looked at his own hand and it was clawed as well. Skye screamed when two gunshots rang out and she slumped to the floor. Coulson wanted to reach RJ at all costs. He tried to stand but he couldn't, his gaping chest wound threatened to spill his heart out with every move. Another gunshot rang and Coulson's vision went blank to the loud blood curling scream of RJ.

Coulson screamed as he jumped awake, sweat poured off of him and he felt restricted as he realized somehow he was in bed and the sheets had tangled round him. He shouted for RJ and Skye not realizing that Skye was trying to hold him down. May and Triplett ran in and helped pin the thrashing Coulson down. Simmons entered and gave him a mild sedative. Not enough to make him sleep but enough to calm him.

"Phil it's us, we're here. It's just a nightmare." Skye told him as he slowly calmed his thrashing.

Coulson blinked quite a few times to get rid of the images from his eyes to see what was around him. His team was looking at him worried; Skye was the only one that dared sit next to him as she placed a hand on his soaked back.

"It felt so real." Coulson panted out.

Fear struck his eyes as he slammed a hand to his chest glad to feel the solid wall there and the ridge of his scar saying it was closed. However the whole scar ached for the first time in a long time and he hid it from prying eyes.

"We'll leave you to rest a bit, but please come down to the lab for more tests. I know you hate them sir but we need to know what has happened to you." Simmons told him as she moved to the door.

Coulson nodded agreeing. Once everyone was gone Skye left his side to get RJ but left him in his bed when she turned and saw the state of Coulson. Coulson was standing on shaky feet and moved to the adjoining bathroom, stripping his shirt off as he went. He was still breathing heavy as he leant on the edge of the sink. He was covered in sweat from head down and Skye couldn't help but watch the odd drop slid down his back. He turned the cold water on and cupped his hands under it and splashed it over his face before leaning down to on his forearms as he let the sink fill up with water. Skye approached and touched his shoulder causing him to turn and face him. Coulson surprised her and pulled her into a tight hug and was close to sobbing into her neck. Skye wrapped her arms round him not knowing what the nightmare was about but it must have been horrific to send Coulson into this state.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry for failing you and RJ." Coulson sobbed out.

"You haven't failed us." Skye replied.

"I have. I should have been here to protect RJ, I keep failing." Coulson's voice was filled with guilt.

Skye had heard this argument once before from him and he wouldn't let her take any blame but she wasn't going to let him now.

"No it's my fault. I've been feeling guilty ever since I saw Garrett was in the base." Skye told him.

"Skye…" Coulson began but stopped when she leaned away from him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"No let me finish." Skye ordered him, "I'm the guilty one. I should have listened to you and stayed here, but I didn't I insisted I came along because I wanted to make sure you were safe. I failed you and RJ. You've been injected with god knows what and already collapsed from the stress of it all and RJ has kept me up the whole night due to the nightmare I left him behind in." Skye was in tears by the end of her admission.

Coulson pulled her back to him afraid she would fall but he didn't trust his own legs to hold them either. RJ cried in the next room and Skye went to see if she could settle him once more while Coulson cleaned himself up again. Coulson returned after washing the sweat and grim off of him to see Skye still had a whimpering RJ in her arms. Coulson walked over wrapped one arm behind Skye's shoulders and another on the back of his son's head and held them both. RJ stopped making noises and just looked up into his father's blue eyes knowing he was safe. Coulson still looked a mess and Skye could see he hadn't shaved but didn't bother to tell him. He gave them both a kiss before heading towards the door.

"I'm going to speak to Simmons and Koenig. I don't want a repeat of this at all." Coulson said holding the door open shaking his head feeling still completely responsible for this.

Skye silently prayed that whatever was wrong with him was just stress and nothing too serious that she could lose him. Coulson made it to the medical wing without any incident but once he was inside he saw a rather distressed Simmons.

"Simmons you ok?" Coulson asked as he walked over to her.

Simmons turned to face him mouth flapping like she didn't know what to say.

"I don't understand… I mean… how can he… when did…" Simmons was pacing the floor.

"Simmons stop, breath, now tell me very slowly what the problem is." Coulson said as he placed a hand on her shoulder before she wore a hole in the floor.

Simmons did as she was instructed, collected her thoughts and looked back up to Coulson.

"It's Koenig." Simmons stated watching his reaction.

"What about Koenig?" Coulson asked trying to figure what was wrong.

"He's not human. He's not alien either. When did SHIELD build robots? They look and act so real!" Simmons was clearly freaked out by this.

"Does he know?" Coulson asked.

Simmons was shocked he didn't immediately jump at the robot part.

"Sir! He's a robot!" Simmons pointed out.

"Yes I know. They are known as Life Model Decoys. However Fury programmed Koenig to believe he had identical brothers. So please tell me he doesn't know." Coulson asked.

"No, Trip had to treat him as I didn't know if I had the strength to set metal bones. But he still bleeds like normal and Eric, could he be brought back to life?" Simmons asked thinking she had given up on someone.

"No he couldn't be saved." Coulson answered her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Simmons nodded as she drew some blood from him and ran some other tests. Coulson didn't like the silence.

"So did Skye talk to you about RJ?" Simmons asked seeming quite nervous to bring up the subject.

Coulson said nothing for a little while before figuring it all out.

"You two want to see if you can handle a baby before trying for your own." Coulson guessed.

Simmons seemed to go shy as she fussed over some test tubes of his drawn blood. Coulson knew then he was on the right track. Simmons turned to face him after a few moments.

"It's just…" Simmons began but Coulson held up his hand to stop her.

"Look I'm not going to have a go at you two, that would be hypocritical of me. Besides who am I to stop people from wanting to be happy." Coulson told the young woman glad when she smiled even if he could tell it was a nervous smile.

"Thank you sir." Simmons replied still feeling a bit sheepish about the subject but a little bit more confidently.

"Look once this whole thing with Garrett and what he injected me with is over then yes you can." Coulson told her.

Simmons smile was huge and her eyes shone.

"Just don't take this the wrong way but right now I don't even know what has been done to me or what is going on and I want my family close to protect them." Coulson told her.

Simmons nodded understanding what he meant.

"It's ok sir, and speaking of which that blood that was…" Simmons cut off still remembering that nightmare scene.

"What did you find?" Coulson asked wanting them both to think about something else.

"The blood is yours sir." Simmons told him.

Coulson tried to think of how because that sheer amount would have meant he was bleed dry at least four times. Then he remembered when he was captured by Ward.

"They took my blood when I was captured and somehow they made more of it?" Coulson theorized.

"Looks that way sir, but there was something odd about it. Now normally the GH drug cannot be detected in the blood but from what I could get from the vial after we injected Skye and the blood sample it's very close. Why would Garrett leave this there? Surely he wants it for himself?" Simmons couldn't work it out.

Coulson took it all in and knew of one person who could possibly know.

"I think it's time to have a word with Ward." Coulson told her as he dismissed himself and headed to the cells.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, firerosedreamer67 and Ace for the reviews.

I have to admit this chapter has me a little worried about how it will be taken but reviews will help me to determine which way you guys want things to go. Also this is kinda my theory on why Ward did what he did.

Please leave reviews, they are extremely helpful to me

**Chapter 6**

Coulson left the lab but didn't go straight to Ward's cell. Instead he wondered down to the storage room where he had scratched those symbols into the wall. Once there he noticed another section of the wall was covered in the symbols but were slightly different, clearly done by Garrett. However looking at those symbols now his nightmare came back to him, the other blue aliens talking to him as if he was there but as far as he knew he's never been in an alien spaceship. Coulson began to wonder if he was having a nightmare about what he thought he saw or was it some twisted memory from the serum that came from the alien. He tried to look away but he could feel his fingers wanting to write once again, he tried to will it away, to calm his mind once more and think of something happy and not stressful but even those happy times had been threatened by Garrett's sudden arrival here. How could they have been happy if something had happened to RJ yesterday? He'd gone through that pain once too many times already thanks to Ward.

Ward. Coulson needed to have words with him but right now he had no control over himself. The alien language was still there in his mind and he wanted to scream but it was like the lines and circles had stopped him from making a noise. Looking around he found some paper and a pen and frantically scribbled some of it down till it went away. He wanted to destroy it all but he was afraid that closing his hand would be around the pen and not screwing up paper. He spied the silver flip knife and grabbed it. His memory flashed to when Ward had captured him and tortured him for information. A flare of pain in his leg his reminder of the knife wound Ward had given him. Even now after a couple of years, the white line of a scar was still there. He focused on Ward and the alien language seemed to relent and shrink back into the far reaches of his mind. The wrath of an angry father wanting answers. The knife was held in his hand in a death grip as he left the storage room and headed for the cells. As he got nearer he had this feeling that May was around so he pocketed the knife and was vaguely aware that he wasn't wearing a tie or a suit jacket. Too late to turn back now he was round the corner and saw May standing guard. Something about her stance told Coulson she wasn't entirely happy with him being here. She looked up at him and saw his lack of a full suit and the look on his face told her he was here to get answers.

"Maybe you should wait till you are feeling and looking better." May said to him as he stood in front of her.

"No now. You can shout at me all you like about my relationship with Skye and the fact that I have a child now but right now all I'm thinking about is them. Yes I have you and the rest of the team but they are my family and I have to protect them." Coulson spoke sternly and possibly a bit too harshly but he was in no mood for arguing with her for his possible actions.

"I'm not. Phil you were injected with something we still don't know what it does except made you spew some stuff up and gave you a fever to the point where you nearly died. To top it off you collapsed." May told him more worried for his health.

"Yet here I am standing as if nothing happened." Coulson told her as if this wasn't a problem.

"You shouldn't even be awake. Whatever Garrett injected you with it wasn't adrenaline; nor are you running on it. You look like you haven't shaved in a couple of days." May told him grabbing him roughly by the chin to look at his eyes more for any other signs and feeling the rough prickles of his stubble under her hand.

"I haven't. Been a little busy." Coulson shrugged pulling his chin from her grip.

May sighed knowing he was being the stubborn bastard she knew he still can be.

"Well I can't stop you from going in. Want me to wait here in case he gives you any trouble?" May asked.

Coulson held himself still to not reveal he was armed before replying.

"It's ok Mel, you go and rest up, and you look like crap yourself." Coulson told her.

May took a couple of steps away from him before turning to check he was ok then walked away completely. Coulson waited a few more minutes before moving to the door to make sure May had gone. Pulling the knife out of his pocket he went into Wards cell. He still had handcuffs on and was sat at the table, his fingers bridged over his nose. When he heard the door he looked up and saw the look of anger on Coulson's face. Before he could react he heard the click of a flip knife and promptly jumped back sending his chair flying back when he saw the knife flash towards him. A metal screech echoed off the walls as the knife was slammed down with enough force to penetrate the metal table as well.

"What the fuck Coulson?!" Ward yelled at him.

Ward couldn't remember a time he had seen Coulson react this way. He'd seen him angry but he wasn't the sort to lash out without thinking before acting.

"I want answers!" Coulson yelled back even his voice boomed round the walls.

Again Ward hadn't heard him be this loud. Coulson voice is normally quite quiet even when he does yell it's still only just slightly louder than a normal talking voice.

"This isn't you!" Ward pointed out.

"No it isn't! But thanks to you and your buddy I'm a desperate trying to protect my home, my friends and most important of all my family!" Coulson snapped back.

Ward could understand that. Coulson was being threatened at every angle and he wanted to know why.

"Now are you going to give the answers I want or am I going to treat you the same way you treated me?" Coulson asked Ward pointing to the knife in the middle of the table.

Ward knew what he meant by that. Letting out a sigh, Ward turned to pick up his chair and sat back down at the table.

"I'll tell you as much as I know. But if I say I don't know I really do mean I don't know." Ward told him.

Coulson watched him and saw a defeated Ward sat there, even though he saw a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Coulson sat down in his own chair, leaving the knife where it was as a reminder. Coulson had so many questions for Ward he suddenly didn't know where to start. Only a more personal questioned seemed to want answering. Coulson knew if Ward answered he would lash out again and he didn't think it would help Ward open up but the question slipped through his lips.

"Why did you throw that grenade at Skye?" Coulson asked.

Ward looked down at the table clenching his hands.

"Honestly that grenade was meant for you. Skye appeared between the two of us and I tried to not throw it but it was slipping out of my grip. I didn't... I didn't..." Ward began but couldn't finish knowing what he wanted to say wouldn't stick with Coulson.

"Didn't what?" Coulson asked wanting to know anyway.

Ward let out a breath before answering and looked at him in the eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt Skye." Ward told him.

Ward watched as Coulson screwed up his nose and mouth when he's annoyed. Both fists clenched on the table and Ward had his eyes on the knife fearing it was going to be removed and stuck into him. Coulson let out a long slow breath to keep himself as calm as possible as he close his eyes briefly, forced to relive that moment and saw a wide eyed Ward when Skye appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes with a shaky breath not wanting to relive the explosion.

"Well Skye was hurt, quite badly." Coulson told him knowing Ward already knew.

"I've killed lots of people but I never ever wanted to hurt a child or a pregnant woman, no matter if they were my friend or enemy." Ward said as if it was a vow but there was guilt there because he had gone against that vow.

Coulson watched Ward closely then as the pressure of guilt weighed him down. Coulson wasn't expecting such a personal question to actually loosen him up.

"You knew it wasn't yours." Coulson eventually said to him.

"That much was obvious. Wasn't expecting you to say it was yours though." Ward replied looking at his rough look and trying to work out what drew Skye to him.

"Neither did the team." Coulson added.

"You didn't tell them?" Ward asked quite surprised that Coulson continued to keep secrets.

"They thought it was yours." Coulson replied amazed he was being so honest with Ward.

"Mine? Oh, right. Look I know it's not enough and probably ramming that knife into is but I'm sorry." Ward said to him.

Guilt had been chewing him up since the day. Beforehand he was angry and jealous that Skye had run off with someone else so quickly but then she had known he was HYDRA so he guessed she was playing him which had angered him further.

"Did you know it was a daughter?" Coulson asked Ward and saw guilt become clear.

In truth not even Skye or Coulson knew if they were having a son or a daughter. They had decided not to find out so only Simmons knew when she did the scans. Even though the team had believed at the time it was Ward's, they were grateful for Coulson stepping up and being her support.

"I try not to think about that. Makes it seem more real of what I did." Ward replied looking down at his hands.

Coulson flared with anger.

"It was real! I was there! I had to pick up the pieces and nearly lost Skye completely. She wanted to leave!" Coulson snapped.

He was tempted to wrench the knife and stab him but he had to control himself.

"I meant not knowing made it faceless. When I found out it was a girl it puts a face to the nightmare." Ward confessed, "I regret doing it. When you had that Berserker Staff in your hands, all I could think of was I had to get out of there. I knew what it does and I knew that was going to be what drove you to attack."

Coulson tried not to think about that. He was low even if at the time he and Skye had patched their relationship he was still down and in a dark place. The Staff had turned him into something dark that he was sure even the Hulk would think twice before making a move on him. His brain was screaming a hundred different ways he could hurt Ward while keeping him alive just to make him suffer and he had revealed in it. That was until Skye had calmed him down and made him realize what he was doing.

"The after effects, horrid aren't they?" Ward asked knowing that Coulson was one of only a few people who know what it was like.

Coulson nodded. It had been a good two years since but even now he could feel it slightly there niggling away in a dark corner of his mind.

"I'm surprised it didn't reveal your HYDRA allegiance sooner." Coulson said to him.

Ward didn't answer then. Coulson sat back in his seat wanting to get away from this subject now.

"So what did Garrett inject me with?" Coulson asked him.

"I don't know I was unconscious thanks to him. Considering he's been obsessed with the extremis and GH drug I'd say he gave you a dose of that. Probably explain your extra strength too." Ward replied motioning to the knife still in the table.

Coulson looked at it then and was suddenly amazed that yes normally he wouldn't have been able to do that. He felt he'd have to be extra careful when touching Skye or RJ in case he hurt them unintentionally. Ward leant forward towards him as if he was about to reveal a secret.

"Have you started drawing weird sequences of lines and circles?" Ward asked.

It took all of Coulson's training to not reveal that ward had hit a secret about him.

"No, why?" Coulson asked.

Ward leaned back as if it was nothing for Coulson to worry about.

"Garrett, after FitzSimmons nearly killed him with that EMP blast, Raina gave him some synthesized GH drug and he spewed this white stuff then he started going crazy and doing those drawing uncontrollably. Even this clone of Garrett does it. Something about that throughout the process they were bonding his cells with GH. I don't understand it all." Ward tried to explain but he was trained to kill not think.

Coulson took it all in. It sounded a lot like him but he wasn't thinking of a killing spree, just uncontrollable writing.

"So Raina is behind this clone Garrett?" Coulson asked.

"Raina and Quinn." Ward told him.

"Quinn? He died when our plane was attacked forcing us to land at…" Coulson stopped there knowing he was treading back into hurtful waters.

Ward's eyes flashed to the knife, not to use but afraid Coulson was going to stab him in revenge.

"The Quinn you picked up was an LMD. The real Quinn has at that base where we got the GH drug with the Gravitonium working on recovering the base." Ward told him hoping it would distract Coulson away from the knife.

Coulson couldn't believe it. He finally thought they had got the guy responsible for shooting Skye, only to find he's alive and well and digging up the base.

"How much of that base survived?" Coulson asked.

"Enough. I don't know what is behind a door marked TAHITI but Garrett and Raina kept it very secret." Ward replied not knowing the significance of it all.

Coulson couldn't hide his eyes going wide as he knew if they found that room it could only mean they had access to more GH drug. They only knew what 325 did who knew what the other vials did to people. He had enough for his team to work on now and decided he wanted to know more about Wards actions.

"So why did you go to HYDRA?" Coulson asked.

"John told me about it and I just followed him." Ward finally replied.

"You just followed him. If he told you to jump off a cliff would you?" Coulson asked trying to figure out why this young man had followed him so blindly.

"Possibly." Ward replied quietly.

Coulson frowned as he looked Ward over. There was something here, something missing between Ward and Garrett to understand the puzzle.

"How did Garrett find you?" Coulson asked as he watched Ward even more closely for any movement from a foot movement to his eyes.

"I was in prison about to be prosecuted for arson. John said he could get me away from it all. Train me so that I could be a proper man. Guess 15 and stupid decided that was a good idea. Next thing I know I'm out of jail and in a truck heading off into the wilderness with John." Ward started.

"Wilderness?" Coulson asked trying to figure out Garrett's play.

"Yeah he dumped me off in the middle of nowhere. All I had was a basic pack of supplies and a dog for company. He left me there to fend for myself setting challenges and if I did them he would return. It was how I learned to use a sniper rifle." Ward explained.

Coulson thought this over, something about it made sense. Garrett had left a defenseless man in the middle of nowhere with the hope of do as your told and you get rewarded.

"Must have been torture. How long did he keep it up?" Coulson asked wanting to know how long he was 'trained' this way.

"A good ten years." Ward replied, staring at his hands.

Years. Ward was at the right age and background that this sort of treatment to a person would have created this result. Garrett wasn't so stupid in his choice after all. Coulson had a feeling that Fitz was right all along, Ward had been a victim of Garrett but it was invisible like anything to do with the mind was. He was familiar with this, not personally but from pulling out captured Agents who had been held for long periods of time. Stockholm syndrome. Coulson reached forward and pulled the knife out from the desk, closed it and put it back in his pockets. Ward had looked confused and was even more confused when Coulson undid his handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked.

"I can help you, if I've gotten to you in time." Coulson replied as he stood and went to leave.

Ward had heard him say this once before about Mr. Chan. Ward thought on those words and was still wondering why.

"Why are you doing this? Surely you would to kill me for what I did." Ward asked still in disbelief.

"I still don't trust you and your right; maybe I do want to kill you somewhere in my mind. But right now I'm trying to prove to you I'm not Garrett, he may have threatened to kill you for doing something wrong. I'm offering help. I believe you could be suffering with Stockholm and I'm hoping that if it's not too late you can be helped." Coulson told him as he turned back around and went out the door, locking it behind him.

Ward was left in his cell, even he knew of Stockholm but he always believed he wouldn't ever suffer with it. He was left with his thoughts and how Coulson had possibly come up with this conclusion.

Coulson let out a long slow breath as he walked away. He hadn't realised how much he had been holding back his emotions till now. He ran a hand down his face and grimaced at feeling his stubble on his face. Coulson knew he should have shaved but right now he had more important things to deal with then his stubble. Coulson headed back to the lab and found FitzSimmons there.

"Ah sir, anything I can help you with?" Simmons asked always so polite.

"Do you know anything about Stockholm syndrome?" Coulson asked her.

"Stockholm…" Simmons began.

"…That's when a victim shows sympathy towards his or her captor…" Fitz finished.

"Bit like PTSD…"

"…I wouldn't want to go through it…"

"Neither would I. but I guess with our jobs…"

"…It's likely. Especially after everything we've all been through."

Coulson just listened to them before continuing. Noting that at the end of Fitz sentence they both turned to face him knowing that both he and Skye had been worse off in recent events.

"I think Ward is possibly suffering it towards Garrett." Coulson told them his theory.

"See I knew it! I knew Ward was a victim!" Fitz was practically jumping.

"Fitz calm down. Ward has still done some serious crimes and praising him for them…" Coulson began but Fitz looked thoroughly scolded, "Look Fitz. I understand you still hold out hope for him but for me, personally, I don't think I can."

Fitz just nodded and went to the back of the lab to tinker with something on his desk.

"If I can help him I will." Coulson said as if it was a promise, "Find out how best to help him." Coulson told Simmons as she went over to a computer to begin research.

Coulson left the lab and started wondering the corridors aimlessly and ended up back in his office where he sat at his desk, paper on the desk, pen in hand. Inside Coulson was still unsure if he should be trying to help. Yes he was all about second chances but this was really testing him to forgive him for what he had done to himself and more importantly Skye. Before he realised he had covered lots of pages with the alien language, all showing the same thing. He suddenly felt pain in his head, dropping the pen he stood up and went to head for the lab again when he could feel his ears were leaking along with his nose. A metallic tang of blood was thick in his nose and there was pain in his right eye like it had exploded before his world went dark and he collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews (Alisha Winchester Collins, firerosedreamer67, PreciousHeartBeats and my guest reviewer) - they mean a hell of a lot.

Sorry for the week long wait for an update but I've really lost interest in writing these stories. Seems I've written too many that the interest is lost on them making me think maybe I shouldn't bother with the others I had in mind too (prequel to iridescent, skye's father when its revealed in season 2 and an Avengers 2 Age of Ultron).

Don't know when I will update again unless interest is sparked again from you guys.

Yes I am the pain in the butt writer that only measures interest with reviews.

Seeing as these series is also on AO3 and getting zilch except 1 person, I'm guessing interest is very low in this series or Coulskye reviewers are an elite club and new writers aren't allowed in

**Chapter 7**

Skye hadn't seen Coulson for a few hours and decided to check on him. She knew he went to see Ward after talking to Jemma and Fitz about his checkup. Skye headed for his office figuring he was probably mulling over whatever Ward had said. Skye didn't like the man for what he had done to them all. When Skye found Coulson passed out on the floor of his office she was instantly worried. She rushed to his side and rolled him onto his back noting the dried blood from his nose and ears.

"Coulson! Phil!" Skye shouted at him, shaking him till he woke up.

Coulson groaned as he tried to open his eyes and keep them open. His right eye was bloodshot and his left seemed to be its normal blue and green. He looked rough and his growing stubble didn't help the image and Skye wondered what had he been up to.

"You passed out." Skye told him as she helped him sit up still holding him to her.

"I don't remember. I was at my desk." Coulson panted out and Skye didn't like the fact he was out of breath.

Skye laid him back down as she walked over to his desk and found pages and pages of weird symbols, she had seen this before.

"Did you draw this?" Skye asked showing him the pages from his desk.

"I think so." Coulson muttered as he shuffled backwards till his back was to the couch.

"Did you do the one in the storage room filling the whole back wall?" Skye asked as she slammed down the pages.

Coulson winced at her tone revealing the truth and he could tell she was angry; he had kept a secret from her.

"Yes it was me." Coulson replied looking down into his lap knowing it was useless to lie now.

Skye stormed round the desk and stood in front of him, arms folded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Skye yelled at him.

"I didn't know what was going on." Coulson replied knowing he didn't.

"Well we could have all tried to figure it out and help you! We do care about you, some of us more than others and one of us who really needs you." Skye told him.

Coulson looked up then knowing the last person she meant was RJ.

"I'm sorry Skye, I messed up." Coulson tried to apologize but Skye just turned her back on him.

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" Skye asked and even though Coulson couldn't see her he could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Because I was afraid. I didn't know what was happening." Coulson replied wishing he could stand up but he still felt dizzy from passing out.

"You should have said something!" Skye snapped at him turning to face him.

Her pained express hurt Coulson to the core. He didn't know how to make it up to her.

"Skye please, I've been so worried about this and I'm afraid for RJ and you. We both had this drug in our systems when he was conceived. I'm afraid what is happening to me will happen to you or him." Coulson pleaded with her.

"So you regret having him now?" Skye yelled as she went to storm out but Coulson summoned the strength to catch her hand.

"No! No I don't. I love RJ. I'm just worried for him. Please Skye." Coulson tried to reason with her.

"Will you talk to Jemma?" Skye asked him.

"In the morning I promise." Coulson replied sounding relieved that she sounded not so angry now.

"Good I'll see you then to make sure." Skye told him as she walked past him to his door.

Coulson finally bolted upright and caught her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" Coulson asked looking scared.

"I'm going to sleep in my room with RJ tonight." Skye replied as she pulled out of his arm.

"Skye please don't do this. Please I need both of you right now." Coulson was almost begging now.

The thought of not being close to his family hurt him deeply and he knew he had caused this by having a huge secret.

"I'm taking RJ, you clearly aren't fit enough to be around him." Skye cried out before disappearing down the hall to find May who was currently looking after RJ.

By the time she got to May she had composed herself but even May could tell something had upset her. She gave her a look but Skye wasn't sharing and May didn't want to intrude on what was possible a personal matter between Coulson and Skye.

Coulson shut the door to his office and threw his back against the door before sliding down as if someone had ripped out his back. The pain in his back was nothing to the pain in his heart. He brought his knees up and resting his elbows on his knees his head in his hands, he cried. He'd lost the two most important things in his life because he couldn't bring himself to telling her that something was wrong with him. It was getting worse since Garrett injected him with something back in London, and they didn't know what it was. Though from what ward had described it was possible it was this synthesized GH-325 but Simmons still figured it out yet. But right now his thoughts were on Skye's words and how much they hurt. She was right, RJ needed his father right now but he wasn't himself. Coulson was determined to see Simmons in the morning, if not for himself or Skye but for his son. Coulson was reminded that he had lost his own father at a young age and how much he missed not having that person around him. He didn't want that for RJ, he wanted to be there for him. It was something they had both agreed on that because they both grew up basically with no parents that they would certainly make sure RJ did know what having parents around meant.

Coulson hadn't realized how much time he had spent sat on the floor crying and thinking till he realized his joints felt stiff from being in the same spot for too long. Standing up Coulson looked over at the clock on the wall seeing the time was midnight. The base was asleep by now except for him. Getting out of his crumbled suit he got changed into something to sleep in. He went over to RJs cot and remembered the little boy wouldn't be there, his usual routine was broken because he had messed up. Climbing into bed already missing the warmth from Skye. Tossing and turning for a while before settling on lying on his side, sleep still evaded him as he listened for the door to open and Skye to return. An hour passed and still she didn't come back, bringing on another fresh wave of tears. Coulson became afraid that he would suddenly start doing those stupid drawings again if he didn't do something.

Getting up he quietly padded out of his room and into his office, checking something on his computer before heading off to a specific room. He wondered if he should knock or not. The horrible decision was making him want to turn and walk away and he didn't want that so he opened the door quietly and walked in. He spotted RJ in the middle of a double bed, a blue blanket over him, his head slightly to one side, his mouth slightly opened and his arms beside his head. Coulson couldn't see Skye and guessed she may have been in the adjacent bathroom. Carefully Coulson sat on the edge of the bed but the sudden dip seem to startle RJ as he took a deep breath in and his arms shot out and shook before rubbing his eyes. The bottom lip dropped and Coulson knew what was about to happen in five seconds if he didn't act quickly. He placed one of his large hands on RJ chest and leaned down to be nearer to him.

"It's ok, daddy's here. It's me. Shh." Coulson soothed to him hoping he was quick enough.

RJ gave a small whimper before settling back down, one hand wrapped tightly round Coulson's finger. Coulson hadn't realized Skye had been watching from the door as Coulson used his hand that RJ was holding to rub his chest till he let go. The little boy settled back into sleep and Coulson let a small smile settle on his face as he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Once again RJ had been startled but his only reaction was a baby fist to the underside on Coulson's chin. Coulson leaned away a hand to his chin even though it didn't hurt. He rubbed RJs little hand as he seemed to be fussing after touching his rough stubble.

"Yeah daddy deserved that." Coulson muttered.

"Yes you do." Skye said from behind him.

It took all of Coulson's training not to leap up in fright or to turn and attack her for sneaking up or mainly just to not wake RJ. He turned to face her and felt like he shouldn't be here especially after her words were still stinging him. He stood up carefully and went to leave but Skye caught him. Coulson turned away not wanting to look at her.

"I shouldn't be here; you don't think I'm fit enough." Coulson said as he pulled away harder.

Skye maintained her grip as she moved to stand in front of him and place a hand on either side of his face.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just so angry that you had kept this secret for so long." Skye said to him.

"I deserve it really. I should leave." Coulson replied defeat in his eyes and posture.

Skye pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Stay, I couldn't sleep either. I'm worried about you. Please stay." Skye said in between kisses.

Coulson kissed her back with everything but his eyes were screwed tight pain still there. He pulled away slightly breathless.

"I'm sorry..." Coulson started but Skye knew what he wanted to say.

Skye wrapped her arms round his neck as he wrapped his arms round her waist as both cried into each other's shoulder muttering their apologies. RJ must have picked up on the mood as he started to cry himself. Coulson pulled back and gave Skye a kiss on the lips.

"Please let me." Coulson asked.

Skye knew he was still reeling from her comment and he wanted to prove he was still a good father for RJ. Skye kissed him on the lips.

"Go to him. I'll get a bottle for him." Skye said to him as she let him go and headed out the room to the tiny kitchenette across the hall.

Coulson sat down next to RJ and carefully he picked up the little boy. He was still so wary of holding him like he was going to break. Coulson guessed all parents went through this train of thought. He settled RJ on his chest even though he was still whimpering his small fists gripped Coulson's shirt as he tried to pull himself further up his father's shoulder. Coulson adjusted him and could feel RJ whimpering still for his food into the crook of his neck.

"Shush it's on its way, honest." Coulson soothed to his son.

Skye returned and offered him to feed him. Coulson couldn't help but feel a tear roll down his face that after everything they had screamed at each other Skye was giving him this chance. Settling RJ again, Coulson gave the hungry boy his bottle as he drank with gusto. Coulson couldn't keep his eyes off him thinking was it really so difficult to think 50 years ago he was this small. Fed and winded, Coulson laid the little boy in his cot to sleep thinking he should do the same.

"Thanks Skye. I am truly sorry for what I've done. I really do want to make it up to you, but for now I guess I'd better leave and try and sleep." Coulson muttered as he shuffled towards the door.

His hand was on the handle when Skye wrapped her arms from behind him round his waist and her face between his shoulders.

"Please don't go." Skye said to him wishing she could take back at least some of the things she had said.

Coulson could feel himself going limp in her arms, drained of energy. If she really wanted him then she can pull him to the bed or walk away and he'd use the last of his energy to head back to his room. Skye turned him round and held both his hands and pulled him to the bed and he followed. Laying down together Coulson wrapped his arms round the woman he loved as she clung to his side, both emotionally drained. He placed a kiss on her forehead, while Skye kissed his neck causing him to let out a sighed moan. The pair could have tried to go further but RJ started crying again.

"FitzSimmons are definitely looking after him when this is over." Coulson mumbled trying to joke to break the tension.

Skye chuckled as she got up to see what was wrong with him only for him to stop crying and back to sleep the moment she stood next to his cot.

Elsewhere, in a hidden location in the middle of desert and rocks, Garrett had returned and went straight to Raina. The Asian woman in the flower dress turned to face him. She wasn't sure which of the two Garrett's she preferred, the older original or this younger, newer one, either way she smiled.

"Hello Flowers, I bring you a gift." Garrett smiled back at her as he pulled out a vial of red liquid from his jacket.

Raina took it from his hand as if it was thin glass that would break at the slightest touch.

"How did you get this?" Raina asked as she looked over Garrett amazed he wasn't injured.

"I beat Coulson back home. That's the trouble with babies, don't put up a fight and so defenceless, it was easy enough to get the blood of the Son of Coulson." Garrett replied looking smug.

Raina smiled as she looked at the vial expecting to see the galaxy inside. Garrett looked through the window Raina was looking through into the lab below.

"How's our friend?" Garrett asked.

"He's responding to the Extremis well. His own GH-325 is keeping him alive. Though I may have got the dosage wrong. Rather then quickly regenerating, he's going slowly or it's his body fighting it." Raina replied looking through the window as well.

Inside the lab, the blue alien was screaming and yelling in pain, the Extremis drug had already repaired his face and his torso and arm and was now slowly repairing his gut to his hips, rebuilding him cell by cell in what was clearly agonising pain.


End file.
